Home
"Home" – dziesiąty odcinek sezonu trzeciego serialu The Walking Dead. Amerykańska premiera odcinka odbyła się 17 lutego 2013 roku na kanale stacji AMC. Polska premiera miała miejsce na kanale FOX 19 lutego 2013 roku. Streszczenie wydarzeń Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdy Rick patrzy przez lornetkę na dziedziniec więzienia. Ma halucynacje. Widzi kobietę przy grobie Lori. Jednak gdy podchodzi bliżej ta znika. Zaczyna ją śledzić. Znajduje Lori na pomoście obok więzienia. Jego dziwne zachowanie obserwuje Michonne. Gubernator rozmawia z Andreą. Prosi ją o pomoc i zastąpienie go na jakiś czas, bo musi pozbierać się po "śmierci" Penny. Merle i Daryl podróżują przez las. Rozmawiają o grupie z Atlanty. Merle mówi, że i tak jest już po nich. Gdy Daryl pyta skąd ta pewność Merle odpowiada, że "Gubernator pewnie właśnie w tym momencie urządza parapetówę na ich ciałach". Mieszkańcy więzienia planują napad na Gubernatora. Zastanawiają się czy warto atakować czy się bronić. Okazuje się, że na tyłach więzienia jest dziura, którą przedostała się grupa Tyreesa. Glenn i Carl idą zbadać tamten teren. Gdy wracają mówią, że ten teren znów się roi od sztywnych, których wciąż przybywa. Glenn i Maggie rozmawiają. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia mu sytuację podczas przetrzymywania w Woodbury, jednak gdy Glenn chce ją przeprosić ta go odpycha. Merle i Daryl nie potrafią dogadać się w swoim towarzystwie. Młodszy Dixon słyszy płacz niemowlęcia. Natrafiają na most nad rzeką cały obładowany przez sztywnych a na środku rodzina z dzieckiem. Daryl biegnie im pomóc, ale Merle tylko okrutnie żartuje z ich sytuacji. I mówi, że nie będzie marnował kul na obcych. Daryl zabija mnóstwo zombie by uwolnić jak się okazuje hiszpańsko języczną rodzinę. Merle przygląda się całej sytuacji najwyraźniej rozbawiony. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo mija zaczyna przeszukiwać samochód tej rodziny w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mógłby zabrać. Daryl każe mu przestać jednak Merle go nie słucha. Wycofuje się dopiero gdy brat zaczyna mierzyć do niego z kuszy. Gdy idą z powrotem przez las, kłócą się. Gdy Daryl nazwa Merle'a gnojkiem ten rozcina mu koszulę na plecach, ukazując mnóstwo głębokich, pionowych blizn. Zaczynają rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości i dzieciństwie. Daryl postanawia wrócić do więzienia. Glenn jest sfrustrowany całą sytuacją. Samotnie objeżdża więzienie. Maggie opiekuje się małą Judith. Rick ma halucynacje. Hershel chce mu pomóc ale nie potrafi. Rick zwierza mu się w końcu z tego co widzi. Przyznaje się do tego, że czeka na jakieś znaki od Lori, Shane'a i innych zmarłych. Carol rozmawia z Axelem. Gdy opowiada jej o swojej przeszłości nagle ginie od strzału w głowę, który oddał Gubernator. Rozpoczął on oblężenie więzienia. Strzela do Ricka, Hershela, Beth, Carla i Michonne. Carol ukryła się za zwłokami Axela. Maggie włącza się do walki. Osłania Carol i rozdaje broń. Na teren więzienia wjeżdża pojazd z Woodbury wyważając obie bramy. Opuszczona zostaje klapa pojazdu i wychodzi z niego mnóstwo zimnych. Rozpoczyna się desperacka walka o życie. Rickowi niespodziewanie pomaga Merle i Daryl. Ludzie Gubernatora się wycofują, lecz trawiasty teren przed więzieniem jest teraz pełen sztywnych. Rick i Dixonowie nie mają jak wrócić do środka więzienia. Pozostała obsada Gościnnie *Travis Love jako Shumpert *Andy Glen jako Meksykańczyk *Karenlie Riddering jako Meksykanka *Al Vicente jako Meksykańczyk Niewymienieni w czołówce *Adelaide i Eliza Cornwell jako Judith Grimes *Dango Nguyen jako strażnik *Brendon Cornwell, David Tillery, Joseph Setticase, Royce Munn jako mieszkańcy Woodbury *Demetrice Jackson, Don Teems, Jessica Mallory, Michael Maughon, Kasey Williamson, Pj McDonnell jako zombie Zginęli *Axel Ciekawostki *Ostatnie wystąpienie - Axel * Gdy Hershel rozmawia z Glennem mówi mu, że jest on jedną z dwóch osób, na których mu najbardziej zależy. Brzmi to tak jakby mówiąc "dwóch" pomijał którąś ze swoich córek. (Maggie albo Beth) * Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane co działo się z małą Judith w trakcie napadu na więzienie przez Gubernatora. Możliwe jest to, że Maggie zostawiła ją tam samą. możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Błędy : informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Serial TV